


The Calendar

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Viola manages to get Siebold into posing for a charity calendar. Idea from those firefighters calendars.
Kudos: 9





	The Calendar

Siebold raised a pretty perfect brow. "A calendar?" he asked questionably.

"You should totally do it" smiled Viola. "It's a great idea" she added.

"Sounds silly" he said bluntly.

"It's for charity" she said enthusiastically. "It's a great way to advertise yourself and your restaurant."

Siebold knew his restaurant didn't really need any more advertising. Deep down under his stern exterior Siebold only wanted to help, it was for charity after all, so he agreed.

"You would be naked" Viola decided.

He frowned deeply. "Why?"

"Everyone else I photograph will be" she smiled.

"The others agreed to this?"

She nodded. "Of course they did. It is for charity"

He frowned. "Okay. I suppose so."

"Wonderful!"

"But I don't want to be fully naked" he said. "That is my one condition."

"Put a frying pan in front of you."

"Perhaps a carrot and two potatoes" smirked Malva

Siebold cringed. "How long has she been listening?"

"Long enough" Malva interrupted.

"Well, how about you just wear an apron?" Viola suggested.

Malva chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Have fun with the pictures." She turned and walked away.

He looked back at Viola. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Please don't! It will be wonderful!"

He already regretted agreeing.

...

The shoot finally finished. Although he was wearing underwear under his apron he definitely felt weird about it. He changed into his usual clothes and headed back to the league.

Malva chuckled at him as he walked back in. "How'd it go? Did you use the carrot-"

Her glad at her. "Have never felt more violated."

"Hmm... I think Grant said something similar" she said, holding her finger to her lips in thinking. "But then Viola told him to hold a rock next to his-"

"I don't want to hear" he said, never wanting to never ever think of the calendar again.

"Well, the calendar will be ready in a week, so you will be able to see what you look like."

"You think I will be buying that?"

She scoffed. "You won't, but I will be" she smiled.

He groaned. "I don't want to see it. I don't want to even hear the word calendar." He shuddered.

She nodded. "We'll see."

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

...

The next week Malva was strangely gleeful. She slunk around chuckling at the the calendar. "Oh my" she chuckled. "My goodness!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Siebold. "Well, well" she smirked. "You should really check this out."

"Go away Malva."

"Please" she said politely.

He groaned. "Fine."

She passed him the calendar. "Check it out."

He flicked through the calendar, cringing at each picture. He almost died when he saw his. "Oh arceus that is awful."

"I like it" chuckled Malva.

"I don't want to hear it. I swear-"

"Okay, suit yourself. I just know this calendar will be a huge hit."

...

Malva wasn't wrong with her prediction. Back in Vaniville Town, Serena and Shauna were so excited to receive their calendars. Although Serena was super suspicious when her calendar went missing soon after and her mom seemed a lot happier...


End file.
